


Close your eyes

by intrusivecarnations



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, Another Jumin fic I wrote at 1am. Anyways, Drinking, It’s sad hours boys, M/M, Yes I did quote my favorite book no I am not okay, implied dubcon underage, not heavy though, you can look at it how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrusivecarnations/pseuds/intrusivecarnations
Summary: Jumin and Jihyun have a short talk about the night Jihyun left boarding school.
Relationships: Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 12





	Close your eyes

They’ve crossed paths. Jihyun headed to the kitchen to get some more beer for Zen, who wouldn’t stop fussing over the possibility of Elizabeth opening the six doors between them to personally terrorize him, only to bump into his best friend coming back from the bathroom.

”Hey there.” Jihyun’s minty hair flowed above his shoulders and his right hand lifted up to brush it back. He flashed a warm smile, eyes wrinkling the slightest.

”Hello.” Jumin still wore his working shirt. He’d completely forgotten this month was his turn to host the RFA’s confraternization — blame it on his father keeping him busy with his brand new girlfriend. Still, there’s a glint in his eyes at the sight of Jihyun. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh, you know. Just came back from another trip — I’m sure you’ll like some of the pictures I took.” Jihyun took the initiative to lean against the corridor — it’s been too long since he’d last seen his best friend and he’s determined to have a chat, even if it means burdening the others with more of Zen’s ramblings.

“You know I love everything you make.” Jumin followed the lead, resting his back on the wall. “Would you like to share that wine? Still haven’t opened it.”

”You kept it this long?” Jihyun softly laughed at the memory. It was a birthday gift from last year. Actually, thinking about it, Jumin’s birthday was nearing again. God. Time does fly.

”Of course I did. I need to share it with you. Like in the old days.” The old days. Yeah, Jumin’s definitely drunk. His mellow reminiscing always warms Jihyun up. Something about knowing how precious their shared moments were to him felt validating.

”Ok, I’ll just go give Zen a pack of beers and I’ll come right back. Meet you at the East veranda?” Jihyun rose up.

”Sure.” Jumin’s head rolled back to meet the fancy patterns of the wallpaper.

* * *

Jumin was pouring the wine when Jihyun arrived. His disheveled hair blew with the midnight wind and he hoped everyone would just go to sleep. They sat at the small glass table. The Moon hovered them in the sky.

Words came and went, recounting tales of business and trips. The wine tasted sweet on their chatty tongues, inciting more and more slips until Jumin asked his conversation partner about the reasoning behind his favorite book.

Jihyun froze the tiniest bit. He hoped Jumin hadn’t caught it — but it’s no use hiding it from him. He laughed a little. “We‘ve had this talk before. At school, remember?” (When I was about to leave.)

”Not really. I think we’d been drinking.” He lied. Not one day has he not thought about the night before he left boarding school. He needed to know how far Jihyun recalled.

”Yeah.” He smiled nervously. “I said it was because the deuteragonist was captivating.” Jihyun deeply hoped Jumin wouldn’t follow the course of their past conversation. He wouldn’t know what to do. Not in the night air. Not that it’d be easier below the concealing Sun.

”What was the line again?” No, no, no, not again. Jumin faked being deep in thought. The phrases never once left his mind. “‘I have to go away. You may need me again someday, against him or something else. The next time you call me, I won't come so obviously on horseback or by train.”

“...That’s it.” Jihyun agreed with a calm face. His subsequent silence prompted him to glance at Jumin, who so desperately eyed him, as if asking him for the next lines. He complied. “‘You will have to listen inside yourself, and then you'll realize I'm in you. Do you understand? ...One more thing’... I’m sorry... I’m not sure I can go on...” Jihyun hung his head on the cold table.

”How much do you remember?” Jumin inquired. He needed to know if that ghost didn’t haunt him alone. It’s been a decade since and he’s still plagued by the messy uniforms, disheveled hair, heavy breathing and hyper mouths. “Please.”

”How much do _you_ remember?” Jihyun couldn’t look up.

”’Close your eyes, Sinclair.’” Jumin reached his foot forward ever so slightly, longing for his nostalgic touch.

The moon watched over them, absolute in her dark throne. Her shining followers would never welcome them. Those far-away flames did nothing to ease the coldness between the men.

”...I was drunk...”

”So it meant nothing to you...?” Jumin’s hands twitch furiously beside his striped pants. Nothing? Really?

”I’m sorry.” No, he’s lying, he is.

”That’s... not what you told me then. Jihyun...” Jumin pleaded.

”I’m sorry...” Jihyun stood up. No, no, don’t go. “I should go meet the others.” Not now. Please. Jumin knew his friend inside and out, there’s no way he’d just leave now, no. He knew it meant something, it had to. Or else... what were they?

Jihyun closed his eyes. The Moon didn’t let him look back.


End file.
